Él no existe más
by Natsuki Kuronuma
Summary: Dipper ha estado semanas completas obsesionado con Bill, dejando a todos muy preocupados por él. Pero pronto Mabel y sus tíos darán una solución para acabar con eso de una vez por todas, una solución llamada "Pacifica".


**Noches en Vela**

Desde hace semanas Dipper se encontraba confinado en el laboratorio de Ford, buscando pistas o posibles indicios sobre artefactos y papeles que pudieran dar solución a la liberación de Bill atrapado en aquella piedra.

El chico no se había dejado ver durante todo ese tiempo y nadie estaba seguro de haberlo visto salir de aquel lugar para dormir o siquiera ir al baño.

Mabel y Stan entraban cada cierto tiempo para dejarle algo de comida, pero la mayoría de las veces se encontraban con el mismo plato que le habían dejado antes.

Inclusive Ford había tratado de hablar varias veces con él para averiguar de qué iba todo ese asunto de la investigación que traía entre manos. Sin embargo, sus intentos eran en vano, ya que cada vez que entraba a aquel viejo lugar, no recibía más que simples monosílabos por parte de este. Y eso comenzaba a cansarlo en cierta manera.

Dejando en conclusión a una Mabel muy preocupada por su hermano y a dos tíos preguntándose si debían hacer algo más para que su sobrino dejara esa paranoia de lado.

-Esto no puede continuar así, Dipper tiene que olvidarse de esa absurda investigación, deberías intentar hablar de nuevo con el tío Ford-

-De nada servirá cariño, parece como si hubiera entrado en piloto automático. No parece estar al tanto con lo que sucede a su alrededor-

-No me imagino a quien podría parecerse con esa descripción que has dado- dijo Stan mirando acusadoramente a Ford.

\- ¿Insinúas que yo tengo la culpa de que él este metido ahí? -

-No recuerdo haber insinuado nada-

-No comiencen a pelear, no solucionaran nada haciéndolo- lo último que necesitaba ella en estos momentos era a esos dos discutiendo por nada.

-Solo digo que Dipper es lo suficientemente maduro para saber lo que hace- hablo Ford para defenderse.

-Pues creo que está mostrando justamente lo contrario- dijo esta vez Stan.

-Esto es solo un pequeño desliz ¡y te consta! Dipper debe tener razones suficientemente buenas por las que debe estar haciendo esto-

-Si ese es el caso ¡¿por qué se encuentra como zombi alla abajo intentando averiguar cómo liberar a esa cosa?!-

\- ¡Basta! - fue esta vez Mabel la que grito para mirar a ambos enfadada -lo que están haciendo no sirve de nada, claramente debe haber un porque por el cual este así, pero no lo sabremos si lo único que hacen es discutir-

-Aunque se nos ocurriese algo, él ni siquiera nos notaria- comento Stan sentándose en el sofá.

Esa aclaración hacía que todos volvieran a su estado de ánimo decaído por Dipper. Como podían ayudarlo si este ni siquiera notaba su presencia cuando ellos bajaban para ver si el seguía respirando. Eso era demasiado frustrante para todos ahí.

-Podríamos intentar mandar a Wendy o Soos, tal vez ellos puedan hablar con él; incluso la Northwest seria de ayuda-

-No creo que Soos y Wendy puedan lograr sacarlo de ahí tío Ford, esta vez las bromas de aquellos dos no funcionaran y Pacifica... ella... espera un momento, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes? - salto feliz del asiento dando brincos por todos lados, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que sus tíos voltearan a verla confundidos ¿de qué se habían perdió?

\- ¿Volviste a comer aquellos "smile dip"? -

\- ¿Qué? No, para nada aprendí mi lección con ellos…. no los cómo tan seguido... pero ese no es el punto, creí que Paz podría ayudarnos con Dipper, pero... la última vez que estuvo aquí, termino azotando la puerta de la cabaña, lanzando impropios al aire -

-No veo problema alguno, tal vez solo malentendió algún monosílabo de tu hermano-

-Cierto Ford, no imagino porque se disgustaría al ser ignorada por un nerd- contesto sarcásticamente viéndolo desafiante.

\- Ah no, no comenzaran de nuevo- se interpuso entre las miradas de sus tíos antes de que continuaran con algo más que solo vistazos entre ellos.

-Solo digo- alzo el tono tratando de voltear la moneda a su favor- que ella debe entender y dejar su orgullo de lado si es que en realidad pueda hacer algo para sacarlo de su estado actual, no puede ser tan orgullosa, seguramente cuando le contemos que empeoro, vendrá a ayudarlo-

-Si...yo creo que no. Es una Northwest y estoy segura que tu no has visto que tan orgullosa pude ser esa familia, son unos genios en los negocios, pero una patada en el culo cuando se trata de hacerlos perder su orgullo- gruño recordando los negocios que tenia con el padre de aquella chica.

-Que sus padres sean así no quiere decir que ella también lo sea-

-En realidad es exactamente igual... pero vale la pena intentarlo, solo basta con una llamada- concordó finalmente Stan notando como no tenían más ideas por el momento, alargando así su brazo para darle el teléfono a Mabel.

-De acuerdo, pero no aseguro nada-

[...]

-Maldita sea, donde deje ese bolso-

Definitivamente esto no podía estarle pasando a ella, desde que había regresado hecha una furia de la cabaña del misterio no dejaba de descargar su malestar con todo aquel que se le cruzará en frente, logrando así que más de uno le sacará la vuelta como en los viejos tiempos, pero en definitiva esa no era su culpa, realmente no podía evitar actuar así al sentirse como una idiota gracias a la gentil cortesía de Dipper por hacerla creer que seguía su plática cuando en realidad solo movía su cabeza mientras tenía aquel odioso libro en sus manos. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más colmaba sus nervios es que tal vez él ni enterado estuviera de ello.

-Esto es frustrante, como el siquiera puede pensar en ignorarme a mí- dijo con rabia antes de que un mayordomo la llamara.

-Disculpe señorita Northwest la señorita Mabel le busca por teléfono-

Dio un último suspiro mientras se levantaba he iba directo a recibir la llamada de su amiga rogando no descargar su malestar con ella también.

-Hola Mabel, creo que no llamas en buen momento-

-Lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda-

\- ¿Sucedió algo? -

-Es sobre Dipper-

Hizo una mueca al escuchar aquel nombre que la tenía tan irritada; podía imaginarse perfectamente que es lo que le pediría.

-Supongo que siguió con su absurda investigación-

-... Ya veo cual fue el motivo de su discusión-

-Si has deducido eso, creo que también podrás deducir que no me interesa verlo por el momento, si me disculpas tengo que colgar, saldré al centro comercial y necesito prepararme-

-Pacifica por favor... en verdad... estoy preocupada por él. He querido hablarle desde que se metió a esa habitación y estoy comenzando a estresarme y a cansarme de que no esté al tanto de lo que sucede al rededor. No sé porque has ido a verlo el día que discutieron, pero seguramente era lo suficientemente importante como para haberte molestado de esa manera y salir furiosa de aquí -

-Si, no te equivocas, era un asunto importante, pero ya perdió valor a estas alturas-

Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales su furia no disminuía en lo más mínimo, había estado tentada varias veces en llamar o ir a ver casualmente a Mabel para "invitar a ambos" a la segunda navidad que se celebraría en el pueblo, ya que desde hace unos meses habían comenzado a salir, aun así, no habían tenido su primera cita oficial, pensó que sería buena oportunidad tomar esa festividad como su primera fecha romántica. Pero para su mala suerte que en ese momento considero buena, termino entablando una conversación unilateral en donde solo se llevó un disgusto y desilusión por ser ignorada a tal grado.

Sabía que se comportaba de una manera infantil al pensar de esa forma, ciertamente era una actitud de la vieja Pacifica que no extrañaba (la mayoría del tiempo), pero lo largo de estos años había madurado de una manera que dejaría sin habla a su joven versión, incluso ahora convivía con diferentes personas del pueblo, aunque debía admitir que de esa forma era más llevadero ahora que no eran los multimillonarios que solían ser.

Y además de ello, estaba el extraño vinculo que había formado con la familia Pines y su amistad con Mabel que apreciaba de sobremanera, sin mencionar la forma en la que Dipper manejaba sus arrebatos espontáneos de niña mimada, siempre mostrándose de manera paciente con ella…. sí así era él, calmado y risueño, gustoso de hacerla ver sus errores.

Le tocaba a ella ser paciente y ayudar a Dipper.

-Es un tonto-

-Lo sé-

-Es un ingenuo-

-Lo sé-

-Y más testarudo que yo en muchas ocasiones-

-Lo sé perfectamente-

-…Iré-

-Esperaremos por ti-

Termino la llamada para después tomar sus cosas y salir rápidamente de la casa que ahora habitaba.

-Ese chico... realmente me irrita-

[...]

Después de veinte minutos de haber finalizado la llamada, Pacifica por fin había llegado a esa trampa para turistas, juraría que ese lugar se tornaba más extraño cada vez que lo visitaba, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, de verdad deseaba poder ser de ayuda, sentía que ya no se encontraba en la misma sintonía que él e intuía que probablemente ni siquiera supiera en qué fecha se encontraban.

\- ¡Pacifica! - escucho como Mabel salía de la cabaña del misterio para después tomarla del brazo y entrar con ella a grandes pasos.

\- ¿Lo ven? Solo teníamos que llamarla- vio como Ford se paraba a lado de ellas junto con Stan.

\- ¿Qué te hizo tragarte tu orgullo? - pregunto Stan.

-La oportunidad de hacerlo ver su obsesión-

\- ¿Solo eso? ¿No hay algo más complicado? Podría haber jurado que tendríamos que darte algo a cambio-

-Tío es suficiente, ella ha venido por su propia voluntad, así que no lo eches a perder-

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? - pregunto al no ver señales de él por ninguna parte.

-Por aquí-

Siguió a Ford por lo que parecía ser una habitación secreta, imagino que un lugar como ese podría tener sus secretos, pero un cuarto oculto detrás de una máquina expendedora no era lo que esperaba.

-Esta en este cuarto, ojalá puedas sacarlo de ahí. Estaremos arriba esperándote por si necesitas algo-

Pacífica solo asintió lentamente, para después mirar la puerta del estudio.

Tenía que sacarlo, tenía que asegurarse de que él se diera cuanta de la existencia de todos y no solo se enfrascara en Bill… ese tonto demonio.

Antes de tocar la puerta, dudo en si estaba bien hacerlo o solo debía entrar. De hecho, comenzó a pensar en que debería decirle "ey Dipp deberías dejar eso y salir" ¿En serio era lo mejor que se le ocurría? Estaría bien si entrara simplemente ¿Debía entrar gritando o ir silenciosamente y pararse frente a él?

Después de poner sus ideas en orden, decidió finalmente tocar la puerta tres veces seguidas.

No hubo respuesta.

Se arriesgo adentrándose esperando que por lo menos le dirigiera una mirada.

No hubo tal acción.

Ahí se encontraba con varios documentos, periódicos, fotografías y varios artefactos de dudosa procedencia.

No noto su presencia. Carraspeó, pero no hubo cambios.

\- ¿Dipper? -

Escucho una especie de gruñido así que decidió continuar.

-Perdón por la interrupción, pero necesito hablar contigo-

\- ¿Es muy importante? Estoy...-

-Estas ocupado, cierto, pero en verdad es importante lo que tengo que decirte-

Escucho un suspiro y vio como este se giraba en su silla.

Estaba algo nerviosa ya que no pensó que le haría caso tan pronto. Pero debía relajarse y continuar hablando o volvería a su estado zombi.

-Yo... siento interrumpirte, pero-

-Se directa-

Eso la desconcertó, nunca le había hablado de esa forma tan cortante, ni siquiera cuando había acabado con la paciencia de él en sus discusiones. Tal vez eso era porque siempre se iba en algún punto de la pelea.

Cuando se disponía a volver hablar con él, noto que su oportunidad se había ido. Él había vuelto su mirada a los papeles.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida y ya afuera reacciono después de 10 segundos entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

No dejaría las cosas así.

Fue directo a su silla y lo volteo haciendo que los papeles que tenía en sus manos cayeran al suelo. Eso hizo que la mirara con molestia.

-No me mires así, nada de esto estaría pasando si tu no estuvieras de esta forma-

-Yo no. -

-Cállate y escucha-

Después de unos microsegundos finalmente sabía que decirle.

\- ¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que esto sería momentáneo... que no te dejarías llevar con Bill por más de unos días... incluso... esto sonara egoísta, pero, pensé que dejarías este tema por mí…. -

Pareció que él no agregaría nada más, así que decidió continuar.

-Todos han estado muy preocupados por ti, dicen que no te estas cuidando en lo más mínimo y que cada vez que tratan de hablarte, no te tomas la molestia siquiera de darles una contestación decente. Pero al parecer a veces olvido que para ti es más importante buscar formas de mantener encerrado a un demonio el cual no ha dado señales de querer escapar o si quiera seguir vivo.

De nuevo espero para ver si hablaba, pero continuo al ser el mismo resultado.

-Confío en ti y sé que debes tener una buena razón para estar así, incluso si es necesario te apoyare en tu investigación porque realmente deseo ayudarte... pero no sé si puedo confiar en que estarás para siempre a mi lado cuando se trate de estos temas-

Estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro y a pesar de que no conectaba su mirada con ella, podía ver como sus pensamientos seguían en el limbo.

Decidió también desviar su mirada, sintiéndose impotente. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero debía proteger la poca dignidad que le queda, no podía permitirse rebajarse más…. aunque así lo deseara; con la poca emoción que quedaba en ella, escucho un suspiro por parte de él y vio cómo se ponía de pie para después caminar por la habitación.

-...Desde que sucedió raromagedon...me he dado cuenta de que casi pierdo a todos... casi pierdo a mi familia y aunque en ese tiempo tu y yo no congeniamos mucho... también pude perderte a ti y no tenerte ahora. -

-Dipper... eso fue hace 7 años, no creo que-

-No entiendes, no le temo a Bill- la tomo por los hombros y acerco su rostro al suyo, fue entonces cuando conectaron sus miradas -temo por lo que le pueda hacer a ustedes-

Se alejo y sentó de nuevo en la silla bajando su cabeza y cubriéndola con sus manos.

-Si el escapa probablemente tomaría a alguien como lo hizo con Mabel para que no vayamos sobre el inmediatamente... tengo miedo de que te tome a ti esta vez-

Derrotado. Esas serían las palabras que lo describirían en ese momento.

-Hace unos meses, tuve un sueño horrible, soñé que te tenía en su poder. Por esa razón tengo que buscar que no haya forma de que escape-

Ella al verlo en ese estado, tranquilamente se colocó tras de él para cubrirlo con sus brazos desde la espalda hasta su pecho y gentilmente darle un beso en la nunca.

-Tranquilo, no hay fuerza en el universo que pueda separarme de ti... te lo prometo, nunca más se aparecerá en frente nuestro-

Dipper no podía dejar de estar intranquilo y eso lo horrorizaba, el tacto de Pacifica siempre lo tranquilizaba y el hecho de que en esta ocasión no causara ese efecto en su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse aún más exhausto por la situación.

-Necesitas descansar... vamos, te acompañare hasta tu cuarto-

Eso solo hizo que se tensara más, no necesitaba ver a su familia por el momento, podía imaginarse los reproches que le darían y no necesitaba agregar eso a su cansancio.

Su acompañante rubia pudo notar lo que estaba pensando y ciertamente tendría que darle la razón si lo formulaba en palabras, a menos de que secretamente hubiera otra salida. Lo cual capto rápidamente el castaño, para después suavemente tomar su mano y comenzar a guiarla por el largo pasillo que veía más adelante.

[...]

-No sabía que la cabaña tuviera tantos compartimientos secretos-

-El tío Ford me los mostro hace años, aun así, creo que la mansión tiene muchos más- dijo mientras terminaba de colocar las tablas falsas que estaban detrás del armario.

-En realidad, tiene muchos menos de los que te imaginas-

\- ¿Tal vez solo no los conoces todos? -

-No me pruebes Pines- Dirigió su mirada altanera para después transformarla en una dulce y tomar ambas manos de su amante.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo- soltó espontáneamente, formando sorpresa para ambos.

Ella solo observaba sus ojos cansados mientras decidía si seria buena idea o no. La luna había caído desde hace rato y no seria buena idea adentrarse al bosque a esas alturas de la noche.

-Paz…. por favor, necesito que te quedes-

La mirada que le dedico le hizo saber que necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien aun si él dejaba de buscar respuestas, no siguió pensando mucho y dio un beso a sus labios para transmitirle la seguridad que buscaba, acto seguido, la jalo hacia él para recostarse junto a ella en el colchón y dormir las pocas horas que quedaban de oscuridad.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se perdía en los ojos azules de su novia.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta sentir sus respiraciones y sin más juntar sus frentes para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

[...]

A la mañana siguiente despertaron con el sonido de varios pasos debajo de ellos, probablemente sus tíos y hermana debieron darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraban en el laboratorio y por ello estarían preparando el desayuno y unas cuantas acusaciones para él.

Aun así, se sentía más tranquilo gracias a cierta rubia recostada a su lado. Se sentía feliz y a la vez exhausto. Pero debían pararse de aquel lugar o en cualquier momento vendrían a buscarlos y no necesitaba dar más explicaciones innecesarias del porque dormían abrazados.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa y bajar pronto Paz-

-Cinco minutos más por favor-

Murmuro acomodándose en la cama del castaño.

-Y se supone que yo era el cansado- rio por lo bajo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Esa es una buena forma de dar los buenos días- sonrió adormilada.

-Vamos, no quiero enfrentarlos yo solo-

Escucho un suspiro antes de ver como se sentaba en medio del colchón para mirarlo después seriamente.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces por preocuparnos tanto-

-Por favor- suplico recargándose en su hombro.

-De acuerdo, vamos mueve tu trasero y acabemos con esto-

Bueno este es un pequeño proyecto que tengo en manos, la verdad es una de mis primeras historias y estoy segura que hay cosas que debo mejorar, por ello espero opiniones y correcciones con mucho gusto 😊


End file.
